


Might Just Switch and Tell

by ImJaebabie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Animal Crossing: New Horizons, Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, [doja cat say so continues to play in the background], he just wants bellsssssss, nintendos not the only switches in this frat, other shenanigans hinted at if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJaebabie/pseuds/ImJaebabie
Summary: There are things Taeyong's willing to do to get more bells so he can trick out his Animal Crossing island. Apparently, they include getting on his knees.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 59
Kudos: 625





	Might Just Switch and Tell

**Author's Note:**

> u can thank this tweet for planting the seed for this one:
> 
> https://twitter.com/jovandemic/status/1244512803064442880
> 
> & these two songs for being on repeat as i wrote it:  
> Say So - Doja Cat  
> Animal Crossing - Shawn Wasabi & Sophia Black 
> 
> that's all i have to say for myself.

“I’m not giving you any, Taeyong,” Donghyuck said, blunt and without even looking up from his Switch.

Fighting back a whine and the urge to stamp his foot, Taeyong crossed his arms and twisted his lips instead. “Excuse me, but who is the Senior and who is the Freshman pledge?”

That got him a sullen glare. “You’re really going to pull rank on me, over video game currency? You’re not even my Big.” Donghyuck tsked. “That’s kinda pathetic, bro. But I guess, if my measly fifteen-hundred bells are worth it to you…”

Taeyong dropped his arms and gasped, leaning over to peer at Donghyuck’s screen. “You’ve only got fifteen-hundred?! What are you even doing?!” 

But Donghyuck swerved out of his grasp and rolled off the couch, clambering off the floor and away and wrinkling his nose when Taeyong frowned at him. “I built a sick waterfall, what about it? And maybe I gave Renjun some so he could have one too—and before you say anything, _obviously_ I’m going to give bells to my boyfriend and not you. So don’t even start.”

“Frat betrayal,” muttered Taeyong, staring at a stain on the carpet he couldn’t imagine the source of. Well, he could imagine it. He just didn’t like it.

“It’s just Animal Crossing!” argued Donghyuck, voice rising in pitch. 

“Well, it takes forever! I want a cute house.”

“Yeah, pouting isn’t gonna work on me.” Donghyuck sniffed and Taeyong sighed, not trying so hard to make his eyes wide. “Listen,” continued Donghyuck, stuffing his console into his hoodie pocket and lowering his voice. “You can’t tell him I told you this, but if you want bells, it’s not me you should ask. It’s Doyoung.”

Taeyong nearly laughed. “You can’t be serious.”

“Well, I am. He’s got a secret Switch that he plays all night long and he doesn’t do shit to his island, he just fishes and catches bugs and sells fruit, and hoards his bells like a dragon. Except for the ones he gives Jeno when he wants new furniture.”

“Jeno, of course.”

Donghyuck shrugged. “Little privileges. So if you want bells, try asking Doyoung. But I doubt he’ll give them up easily.”

As Donghyuck left, snatching his pillow off the couch and shuffling out of the common room to game elsewhere, Taeyong considered his options, scrunching his lips up to his nose and sucking on his teeth. The real betrayal was that he didn’t even know one of his pals was playing the game too; like, he knew Doyoung _had_ a Switch, since like...a while ago. But he thought he’d lost interest in it, the thing buried somewhere in Doyoung’s closet probably. He had no idea Doyoung had bought New Horizons. 

And as much as he liked Doyoung, Taeyong wasn’t sure how much he wanted to wheedle up to him. 

...Until he thought about that bridge he really wanted to build. And those furniture recipes...fuck. _He_ wanted a waterfall, too. And not to have to...ugh. Catch _tarantulas_ for the bells. 

Taeyong shuddered. He could barely even play the game once night fell on his island. Awful creatures. So bad.

With that in mind, Taeyong nodded to himself and jogged to the stairs, taking them two at a time up to the frat house’s third floor, past the questionable sounds just barely dulled by the bouncy beat of _Say So_ pumping from Jaehyun’s room—likely, it was Mark in there with him, but Taeyong didn’t want to spare _that_ situation a thought—and filling the floor, to the door behind which Taeyong was pretty sure Doyoung sat, or more likely was laying in bed doing a resolute nothing. 

Or maybe secretly playing Animal Crossing, hoarding bells. Bells Taeyong wanted.

He knocked on the door. 

Something bonked back against it in a singular, muted thump of a knock a few seconds later. Taeyong pushed the door open, and picked up the rolled pair of socks to toss back to Doyoung where he lay on the bed.

“Close it behind you,” Doyoung instructed, waving a hand at the door. “Don’t want to hear more of Jaehyun than I have to.”

“Haha, yeah.” Taeyong kicked the door shut, then faced Doyoung and found himself caught in silence. Sure enough, the grey Switch was right there, resting next to Doyoung’s hip as he stared up at Taeyong, waiting for him to do something.

“So...did you… need something?” Doyoung finally asked, after Taeyong’s brain failed to give him an ice-breaker (embarrassing, as the frat’s appointed head of activities during rush season, which was more or less an endless series of ice-breakers). “Something you couldn’t just text me for?”

Taeyong dug his hands into the pockets of his joggers—he found a mystery candy wrapper in one—and rocked back on his heels. “No...it’s no big deal..I just have a question.”

“Again, that couldn’t be texted? I’m kind of like...relaxing currently…you know?”

Doyoung gestured to his obvious state of general repose, and rested a hand over his handheld console, giving Taeyong his smile with raised eyebrows that said ‘so maybe, fuck off, yeah?’ 

Taeyong laughed breathily. “Right, I know, that’s my bad. But it’s actually about that? I mean, _that.”_ He pointed to the game.

“What about it?”

“I kind of...heard you’ve been playing New Horizons. And like—”

Doyoung narrowed his eyes. 

It was time to try it again. Taeyong pushed out his bottom lip and drew his eyebrows in and up, pouting _hard._ “Spare some bells, Doie? Please? I’m so poor.” 

“I knew it.” 

“Pleeease!” Discarding pride, Taeyong clasped his hands in supplication, not above begging his unimpressed friend, like he was some hopefully benevolent king rather than a frat boy reclining lazily on his bed in an old track suit. 

“No.”

“I know you give them away sometimes!”

A frown creased Doyoung’s brow. “Is Jeno telling people that?”

“Well just Donghyuck probably—”

“Donghyuck. Of course.”

“But I don’t think anyone else knows! And since we’re friends—”

Doyoung sighed and picked his Switch up, turning his attention to the game rather than Taeyong, a silent dismissal. 

Hanging his head, Taeyong considered defeat. Yeah, it wasn’t like Doyoung had any real reason to give him the virtual money, even if they hung out sometimes. Like sure, they partied together on occasion, or now and then made dinner in the kitchen at the same time. But he wasn’t Jeno, Doyoung’s Little and object of all his doting affection, who could probably ask Doyoung for his remaining meals off his meal plan and get them, even if it left Doyoung hungry for the rest of the semester. 

He wanted the bells, though. Taeyong wanted one of those cute hot springs with the bamboo so _fucking_ bad. 

And no spiders.

Taeyong bent onto his knees. 

“What the hell are you doing.” Doyoung said, thumbs moving on the controls as he spared Taeyong only a sidelong glance.

“I am begging.”

“I said no.” 

“Doyoung, I am actually on my knees right now. It doesn’t even have to be that many! Just help a boy out, I’m small and I don’t like the spiders and I’m not good at fishing. Please. I’ll clean your dishes for a week.”

Sighing, Doyoung paused his game and turned on his side to look at Taeyong blankly, propping his chin on his palm. “No thanks, I like cleaning them. Relaxes me, it’s my thinking time.”

“Your laundry!” 

“I have sensitive skin, can’t let just anyone do that. No.”

Taeyong groaned. “What then! Any essays I can write? I can do the frat paperwork for next semester.”

“No, absolutely not. We’ll end up owing extra dues or something if you do it. Good try, Yongie, but I’m not giving you any be—”

“What if I blow you?”

Doyoung froze mid-word, and Taeyong felt every one of his nerves cease functioning. He...had not meant to say that. He’d kind of _thought_ it, like, dumbly in his head like, haha, some people would offer a sexual favor if they were really desperate, but not you, Taeyong Lee, surely not you. 

Then he said it out loud.

And...didn’t retract it.

“I’m sorry,” Doyoung said, letting out a breath, “did you just offer to suck my dick for bells in Animal Crossing? The video game? That isn’t real?”

Being honest...it sounded sillier than it did like, distasteful. Taeyong could recognize that the offer was ridiculous, but it wasn’t like he’d never done the deed before, or Doyoung had never had it done to him, or that they both didn’t know what kinds of things they got up to sometimes. 

It was crazy, but if Doyoung was willing to accept it…

“Um, yes. I did...offer that.” 

“Seriously?”

“...yes. Sure. No big deal between bro’s. Why not.”

Doyoung sat up, letting his legs swing off the edge of the bed, and brought his hands together into his lap while he stared at Taeyong, looking slightly perturbed.

“Let’s say...I was willing to consider it. Hypothetically.” Doyoung cleared his throat. “How many bells are you after?”

Taeyong considered this, thinking of all the tools he needed to upgrade. “Uh....hmm. Like...two-hundred thousand.” 

A laugh burst from Doyoung, incredulous. “What? No way. Not worth that much.”

“A hundred-fifty-thousand?”

“Hundred-thousand, at the most. I wouldn’t give anybody any more than that, not even if they let me fuck them.” 

Taeyong ignored the rush of heat that zipped down his spine. “Well, I’m not offering that anyway.”

“I know.”

After a moment of silence, Taeyong cleared his throat. He passively thought how it could be feeling different in there, shortly. “So then..is that a yes? You’ll give me the bells if I suck you off?”

Doyoung’s hands slid out from his lap, over his thighs and onto the bedspread, fingers curling to grip the blanket and then release it. His jaw worked for a minute, a visible shifting as Taeyong listened to his own slightly elevated heartbeat and watched that movement, which was probably Doyoung chewing the inside of his lip half to death.

“I will…” Doyoung hesitated, “...yeah, I’ll, I’ll take that offer.” 

A spark of confusing excitement bloomed in Taeyong’s gut. 

Doyoung tilted his head, a tiny smirk tugging his lips. “I mean, I’m not about to pass up a nearly free BJ from someone with nice lips, who is already kneeling on my bedroom floor. Right?”

Fair point.

Taeyong couldn’t argue that. But he did sort of wish he hadn’t knelt so soon, since the sad excuse of threadbare carpeting was already making his knees sore. He’d have to make it quick.

He shrugged, nodding. “I guess. So…”

Spreading his knees, Doyoung held his palm up and bent his fingers in, beckoning Taeyong forward, letting him do the work to crawl over and get situated between Doyoung’s legs. Taeyong reached his arms up to Doyoung’s waist, dipping under the edge of his waistband to shimmy the trackpants part way down, all the while trying to remember his best tactics for blowing someone so that they didn’t last long. It had been a minute. He had a lot of work with classes, and like, he’d been playing a lot of hours on his island. 

But whatever, giving a blow job was like riding a bike. Learn it once, never forget it. 

Not that Taeyong had actually learned how to ride a bike. 

Unimportant. 

What was important, for the time being, was getting layers out of the way and access to Doyoung’s dick.

Taeyong licked his lips as he pulled his briefs down, trying to alleviate their dry state, and flicked his eyes up at the subtle inhale Doyoung took. 

With literally no foreplay whatsoever, Doyoung was half hard at best. Being generous. Just a hint of chub, as if only the suggestion of what was happening had made it that far yet. Taeyong resigned himself that he was going to have to really do all the work for this, but well, better than fighting stupid tarantulas. 

“Do you have—” he started to ask, stopping when he glanced up from wrapping his hand around Doyoung’s length to hear a cap unlatching.

“Here.” Doyoung held a bottle of lube over Taeyong’s hand, squeezing a dollop of it into it once Taeyong paused his dry attempt at a slide to receive the cool substance. “Condom too?"

Taeyong hummed, then shook his head. “Unless you’re diseased, I don’t care. Are you?”

“Don’t be rude. No.”

“Okay then.”

It was much slicker, after that. Easier for Taeyong to work his wrist in swift twists that had Doyoung filling out in just a couple of minutes.

He had not really considered it that much, but seeing Doyoung get hard, being the one doing it, informed Taeyong how... _endowed_ his friend was. Not unattractive either, over all a fairly nice dick, one he didn’t have to psyche himself up too much to get comfortable with the idea of having it in his mouth. That fit with Doyoung, who was on the whole rather pretty.

Taeyong actually kind of...wanted to do it. Now that he was in the position for it. A low, simmering warmth was gathering in the pit of his own stomach at the sight, and the way Doyoung’s breathing was growing steadily heavier.

“Well, are you—” Doyoung breathed, “—are you going to do anything? I’m not giving you the bells for a handjob, Taeyong, come on.”

“Sorry, yeah,” Taeyong glanced up just long enough to give an apologetic smile, then circled his thumb and pointer finger a little tighter under the crown before sliding them down to the base and guiding the tip to his open lips. He swirled his tongue first, getting a feel for the size and weight, before pulling off again with an experimental suck and licking down the length of his dick instead. 

Doyoung hissed, his knees tightening against Taeyong’s ribs a few degrees.

So Taeyong repeated the action, focusing the pressure of his tongue on the firm vein there and squeezing his fingers, enjoying the spark of validation at the stifled groan Doyoung tried not to let out.

“If you do a good job, I might throw in some extra,” teased Doyoung.

Taeyong couldn’t help suddenly giggling. How funny. Bells for head? Wow. He was really doing that. How bananas. And with the muffled melody of Doja Cat still bleeding in from the other room, the song apparently on repeat.

Actually, it was kind of fun. 

He laved his tongue over the bead of precome on Doyoung’s tip, then slid his lips down over him, seeing what could fit in his mouth before his gag reflex threatened to kick in. Doyoung’s dick wasn’t small, but not like, huge either. A respectable size, worth some confidence. 

After a few seconds, he hollowed his cheeks and slid back to just the head, sucking then taking a breath. Then he tried for a little deeper—

Doyoung shuddered noticeably, and let out a small moan. 

And that, Taeyong felt. Like, not only under his hands where he held onto Doyoung’s wiry thighs, but also in his own crotch, finally realizing he was getting turned on by all this too. 

He angled his chin to the side to allow himself to look up, a little surprised to find Doyoung watching him, eyelids low and eyes fixed on Taeyong’s lips around his now swollen member. Fuck, that...also turned him on, being looked at like that. I really _had_ been a minute, just long enough to make Taeyong forget slightly what got himself going. 

He slid a hand down to his pants and pressed his palm against his growing arousal, trying to keep most of his focus on the job at hand. Or, at mouth, as it were.

Pulling off again, he licked down the underside again to get a few good breaths in, then set himself to a steady rhythm of shallow bobbing, alternating his level of suction and using his free hand to stroke where his lips didn’t get to. 

Doyoung’s hips stuttered as Taeyong worked his lips around the head for a few seconds, and he shot Doyoung a look. Face-fucking was not part of the deal. Doyoung got the message, thankfully, and slid a hand into Taeyong’s hair reassuringly, doing nothing but holding it there almost supportively. 

Taeyong appreciated that. His jaw was getting a little tired, and his knees too. 

Plus, his own gut was going to need some work to tip over the edge, his dick aching for more than just the basic friction of his palm, but he had to make do. That wasn’t part of the deal either.

“T-Taeyong…” Doyoung’s voice, shaky and feathered, filtered past the lewd, wet sounds of Taeyong’s efforts, “fuck, that’s...good, I’m. I’m pretty close to—”

Taeyong hummed in confirmation, but also because he had his mouth pretty tight around Doyoung’s dick at that second, and Doyoung moaned instantly, tipping his head back.

“Fuck, baby, _yes_.”

The _baby_ nearly made Taeyong choke, and went straight down to the core of him.

He straightened up a little higher on his knees, breathed in through his nose, and took Doyoung as deep as he could handle, just a bit shy of the back of his throat, almost alarming his reflex but fighting the impulse. 

Doyoung made a punched out sound, leaning forward almost to curl over Taeyong, his fingers tightening in Taeyong’s hair as his breath thinned into a whine.

“Shit, oh my god,” he hissed, “I’m so close. Are you gonna…?” 

Hollowing his cheeks again and pulling off to the sound of Doyoung practically keening, Taeyong let him go with a pop of his lips.

“I’d rather not,” he said, the words scratchy and slightly hoarse. “Just warn me and get a tissue or something.” 

With several frantic nods, Doyoung agreed, still panting vaguely. “Yeah, yeah of course, a little—a little closer, and I’ll warn you.” 

So Taeyong wrapped his lips over his dick again, tonguing at the slit a bit, then swallowing down the most he could and holding until it bothered him, before sliding back and relying on his tongue and shallower thrusts for the rest. 

“T-that’s...there, okay, stop,” Doyoung warned, as Taeyong focused on a purposeful suck.

Releasing his hold on Taeyong’s scalp, Doyoung slid to the side as he stroked quickly, reaching for a handful of tissues while Taeyong shifted back to sit and relieve his kneecaps. Doyoung came with a groan, hips twitching and the thin visible strip of his stomach tense, his release hidden by the tissues although Taeyong shamelessly watched the rest. He figured he had rights to that, being the reason for it.

It wasn’t quite enough to trigger his own orgasm, but was a riveting sight, he’d just deal with himself later.

After a minute of ragged breathing, Doyoung tucked himself away and moved to trash the tissues, and even paused to get a few pumps of hand sanitizer from the bottle on his desk.

He sat back on the bed, face unreadable as he twisted his hands together until the sanitizer set in or melted off in light fumes, while Taeyong simply waited and massaged his jaw.

“So.” Doyoung said, looking somewhere over Taeyong’s left shoulder. “Bells.”

“Yep.”

Doyoung picked up his Switch and loaded the game. Doja Cat continued to play in the background. His game didn’t have the sound on. 

Taeyong got himself off the floor, grunting at the effort, and leaned over the console to watch.

“What’s your island named?” Doyoung asked.

“Bubu Island.”

The look Doyoung gave Taeyong felt like he was trying very hard not to appear judgmental. Didn’t really work.

His thumbs moved quickly, Doyoung’s character traveling to Taeyong’s island in a hurry and running to the nearest open spot before opening his inventory and dropping ten bags of bells with practiced efficiency. Doyoung completed the exchange, then took his avatar home immediately.

“There,” he said. “One hundred-thousand bells, as promised.”

Taeyong whined. “What!? I thought you said you’d give me more!”

“I said _if_ you were really good.”

Taeyong raised an eyebrow. “You’re going to tell me it wasn’t good?”

“It was good. But not like...fantastic.” 

That was bullshit. But, he had the bells.

Other than sniffing disapprovingly, Taeyong gave no further complaint. “Well, fine. I’ll take what I can get. Thanks.”

Doyoung, already settling back into his bed, fluffed a pillow and wiggles his shoulders down into it. He’d shut his Switch off, putting the game on the bedside table. “Yeah sure,” he sighed, eyes fluttering shut, “thanks for...that, too, I guess. Now can you go? I’m gonna nap.” 

For sure, Taeyong already wanted to leave, for two reasons. One, he had a list of things he wanted to purchase with those bells. And two, he needed a few minutes to himself. The phantom feeling of that weight on his tongue hadn’t entirely faded yet, and he wasn’t exactly soft.

“Thanks again,” he said, slipping out of the door, the reply to which was only a noncommittal hum. 

Back to the stairs, once again past the truly unbelievable, now countless repeat of _Say So,_ through which Taeyong was pretty sure he heard a drawn-out sigh and accompanying murmur, and down to his room on the second floor went Taeyong. 

After a hot and fast release of his own, maybe or maybe not picturing Doyoung’s flushed face and recalling his breathless whining, Taeyong cleaned up and then flopped into his bed with a sigh, booting up his Switch and singing a little nonsense tune to himself giddily while the game loaded. 

Running to find all those bags of bells on his island was nothing short of a pleasure. There they were, right where Doyoung had deposited them, ten pretty bags full of bells, and Taeyong smiled at each one as he gathered them.

And then he glanced at his bell balance, and paused.

Huh.

He held the game a little closer, counting zeroes, then laughed out loud.

Doyoung hadn’t given him one hundred-thousand bells, he’d given him one _million._

He’d done the drop so quickly, he probably had no idea how much was actually in the bags before he let go of them, and now they were in Taeyong’s hands, and Doyoung was snoozing.

Served him right, saying Taeyong wasn’t _that_ good. 

Taeyong basked in the pleasure of his newly acquired cash, and set his avatar off for the Nooks’ place. 

It was going to take a while to make all his pretty island dreams come true, but once they did, Taeyong planned to send Donghyuck an invitation to visit once, just to let him see what Taeyong was capable of. That, and he’d set Doyoung as a best friend, so he could see too. After all, he was the one to fund it.

\--

It was a few days later when Taeyong was busy catching butterflies on his island and ran into Doyoung’s avatar just there, standing next to his waterfall. 

A message popped up on his screen, hovering above Doyoung’s goofy little head of orange hair.

 **_\-- Doyoung:_ ** _So. That was too many bells._

Taeyong snickered and typed back.

 **_Taeyong:_ ** _Oh was it??? It looked right to me._

 **_\-- Doyoung:_ ** _Funny. Nice waterfall. I like your upgrades._

 **_Taeyong:_ ** _Thanks, I had a generous benefactor._

 **_\-- Doyoung:_ ** _...Yeah...about that._

The change in tone gave Taeyong pause. He hadn’t seen much of Doyoung in the days following, which wasn’t that unusual for their schedules, except that Doyoung had skipped out on their weekly frat movie night—he’d have to catch up on Tiger King himself—and normally he’d sit next to Taeyong and trade commentary with him during those. Taeyong had missed that. And he kind of wanted to see Doyoung a little more...maybe see if he wanted to actually play the game together, or something. He felt like he’d enjoy that. 

Anyway, it had felt… a little awkward. For a while. Taeyong hoped it would eventually pass. He liked Doyoung. 

Doyoung sent another message.

 **_\-- Doyoung:_ ** _I was thinking...it actually was pretty 1M bells-worthy._

Taeyong sat up in his bean bag, a little stunned.

 **_Taeyong:_ ** _Oh??_

 **_\-- Doyoung:_ ** _Idk, maybe. Yeah._

 **_Taeyong:_ ** _So… ?_

A few seconds, then:

 **_\-- Doyoung:_ ** _I have more bells…_

 **_\-- Doyoung:_ ** _if you want._

 **_\-- Doyoung:_ ** _Or, I could pay for something else._

 **_\-- Doyoung:_ ** _Like, a date?_

Something fluttery and happy found its way into Taeyong’s lungs, and he smiled at his Switch, hurrying to message back.

**Author's Note:**

> compulsion to end things on a cute, sweet note wins again. anyway, i don't even have ACNH. i'm so sad. why don't i have a switch. T-T
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/ImJaeBabie)   
> or twt @imjaebabie


End file.
